I Will Be Your Remedy
by diamondiva
Summary: One rainy night, two long time lovers crashes into each other, realizing that they need each other to survive. (One-Shot)


**I Will Be Your Remedy**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold.**

 **I remember all of the things that I thought I wanted to be**

 **So desperate to find a way out of my world and finally breathe**

 **Right before my eyes I saw, my heart it came to life**

 **This ain't easy it's not meant to be**

 **Every story has its scars**

He never thought his life would turn out this way. He always thought that he would be able to travel the world, like his parents, his parents. But he can't not, he had to be there for the ones who raised him, his grandparents. They give up so much for him, he only could do the same. He always though that he would find his parents and he did, but it was too late, they were already gone. They held a small ceremony for them, once he returned on that foggy day in September. Now, he just had to look on the bright side, but what was the bright side? His grandfather is in a wheelchair and his grandmother has dementia. He stopped his life and lived for them and only them, but he was tired, physically, emotionally and mentally tired. He needed a break, he needed fresh air, he needed a walk. So he climbed out his window and felt the mist of rain drops hit his skins. He knows it was going to rain, but he did not care. He had to leave, he had to get out of there, because one more second he knew he would burst. He climbed down the fire escape and started walking the dark misty road.

She always knew her life was not easy, being the second child, not really being wanted by her parents. She was not like her sister, Mrs. Perfect. Of course, she got the best grades in school. Of course, she was accepted to the best University in the state on a full scholarship for Political Science. She wanted to change the world, more like rule the world. But things changed, and time passed by before her very eyes. After graduation University and coming back home to Hillwood, the job market was not kind to her, and fact, it was terrible. Trying to get a job in the Mayor's office, was no piece of cake. After working side by side with the Mayor, she realized why he hired her, because he liked tall blondes. After punching him out one night in his office and quitting her job, she found it hard getting another job in politics. She moved back in with her parents and started debating about finding another career. Her father would never let her live it down, "this would never happen to Olga." She was sick of them comparing her to her sister. She needed to get out of that house, she needed fresh air and a fresh start. She grabbed her purple coat and slammed the front door behind her.

She knew it was going to be a stormy winter night and the wind was owling against her face. Her purple coat was not enough for a winter storm, her cheeks started to turn red from the rain that started falling down on her head. She did not care where she was going; all she knew is that she had to get out of that house. She turned a corner and crashed into something hard, which knocked her on her back. She feels something or someone on top of her, she moved her eyes to see who was on top of her, when she was met with apple green eyes staring at her. She knew within a second whose eyes they belong too. All those feeling she had for him, came crashing back, as he opened his mouth and spoke her name. "Helga."

 **When the pain cuts you deep**

 **When the night keeps you from sleeping**

 **Just look and you will see**

 **That I will be your remedy**

 **When the world seems so cruel**

 **And your heart makes you feel like a fool**

 **I promise you will see**

 **That I will be, I will be your remedy**

He never though that he would see her again, or she would never come back, come back to him. He looked into her face, into the depths of her soul and saw that she needed him, just as much as he needed her. He did not care that he was lying on the cold wet ground staring at the woman who left him, so many years ago. He did not care that it started to rain a little bit harder, as long as he could keep touching her and breathing in her air. He did not know how much time had pass, before he spoke her name, "Helga." He felt her take a deep breath in relieve it, before a trail of tears started to fall from her eyes. She placed her hand on his cheek and wiped away the tears that he did not know he had. He placed his forehead against hers and listen to the rhythm of her heart beat, or was it his? He knew he could not stay on top of her forever, because the rain started pouring from the sky. He took in one more deep breath from her, before getting off of her and pulled her up with him. He did not ask her if he could help her, or wait until she expected, but did it because his heart told him too.

After he stood both of them up, she was able to take him in fully. He looks tired, not just from the lack of sleep, but he was exhausted emotionally. She couldn't believe the man that stood before her was the same man, who helped everyone and give his last to anyone and everyone. She saw that he was beaten down, not physically, but mentally from the struggle he had to face with his grandparents. She saw that he gave up his scholarship, so he could be closer to his grandparents. She saw the anxiety he had on making payments for the boarding house, because of his grandparent's doctor bills. She saw all the responsible and the many hats that he had to put on. She saw the weight of the world on his shoulder. She saw every worry and fear; and it brought even more tears from her eyes. She cleared her throat and spoke as softly as possible, "Arnold, I will be your remedy."

"And I will be yours." He whispered back, before capturing her lips. He did not care that he has not seen her in years. He did not care if she was seeing anymore at that time, all that mattered was being in her arms. He saw the pain of her family, the mistreatment from her father. He saw the lack of sleep, neglectful acts and the pain they cause her for not being someone else. He saw the lack of a real family. He wanted to give her that love she desired and so desperately needed. She needed someone to take care of her and love her for being herself and not someone else. He wanted to be that person; he wanted to give her that family and be her husband. He wanted that love that he saw everyday with his grandparents. He pulled away from her lips, not realizing that the rain was coming down harder. He grabbed her hand and run. He needed shelter and he was not planning on letting her go anytime soon.

 **No river is too wide or too deep for me to swim to you**

 **Come whenever I'll be the shelter that won't let the rain come through**

 **Your love, it is my truth**

 **And I will always love you**

 **Love you**

They ran and ran, hand and hand, feeling like teenagers in love again. They spend so many years apart, but they always knew that they would get back together. No matter how far away they were from each other, they would always love one another. They make it to Might Pete and he motioned for her to climb up first, which she does. They walk inside of the tree house, soaking wet from head to toe. She looks around and sees that it is still the same. She turns around and he is standing right in front of her. He gazes into her flushed face, bends forward and kisses her. Everything around them stops except the sound of the rain outside. His mouth is opening up hers and she is already tugging his jacket away from his body. She is fumbling with the buttons on his shirt, as he unhooks her bra. They move to the couch in the tree house and fall down onto it. Between the thunder, lighting and the rain hitting against the tree house, they tell each other "I love you," as they move as one.

 **When the pain cuts you deep**

 **When the night keeps you from sleeping**

 **Just look and you will see**

 **That I will be your remedy**

 **When the world seems so cruel**

 **And your heart makes you feel like a fool**

 **I promise you will see**

 **That I will be, I will be your remedy, oh**

The next morning, the sun was shining bright with a rainbow over Might Pete. The two blondes laid peacefully in each other's arms. They were both able to finally have a decent night of sleep. They spend the whole night in Might Pete, between making love and talking about their future plans. They were each other's remedy, and they both had hope for the future. No matter what the world threw at them, they would accomplish together.

 **A/N: The song is "Remedy," by Adele. I just want to say thank you guys for reviewing my stories. I really appreciate it. I hope you guys like this one-shot. I am not sure if I am going to make a third chapter for "Last Night I Cried," anytime soon, but I am glad a lot of you guys enjoyed it, that story.**


End file.
